El Señor Oscuro Sithis
by horus100
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando Harry se entera de que ha sido traicionado por todos y atado su magia? Se ennoja y cuando se enoja, no querrias ver su lados malo One-Shot


**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA TRADUCCION ,SU AUTOR ES RAYUNDER1996**

Harry salió de la oficina de Dumbledore con la sangre chorreando por las manos por los puñetazos y la destrucción de las pertenecías del director. _¡Como se atreve a hacerle esto a el¡ Acaba de perder a su padrino así que ¿cuál es el siguiente paso lógico? Lo se ,¡me dice que tengo que matar a Voldemort o morir¡ Pues jodete¡_ ,pensó. _He hecho mi parte .Lo detuve en el primer año, segundo año , me pelee con el en el cuarto año, joder lo mate cuando era un bebe¡ Si quieren algo mas que se jodan¡_

Se dio cuenta de que había caminado al séptimo piso y estaba en frente de la Sala de os Menesteres. _Iré a_ pensaba _pedirle que me diga quien ha cometido un crimen en contra mío_. Camino de arriba abajo por el pasillo tres veces y se apareció una puerta de obsidiana negra. Entro y miro a su alrededor .La habitación estaba llena de retratos de diferentes personas ,con un libro debajo de ellos titulado ."Los crímenes contra Harold J. Potter"

Pensó que estaba enojado ,pero ahora estaba apocalíptico .Había mieles de cuadros en las paredes. Cada uno con una enorme lista de crímenes en su contra. Los que mas le dolieron fueron los de sus amigos. Ron Weasley, Delitos: Robo -200 galeones ,Espionaje-5 años ,Encantos de seguimiento-7 veces ,Asalto -214 veces (memoria encantada) Hermione Granger ,Delitos :Robo -43 libros, 128 galeones ,Espionaje-5 años ,Asalto -133 veces (mientras la victima estaba dormido por un encanto). ¡Sus amigos de mierda lo habían traicionado ¡Miro a su alrededor y vio a todos los otros estudiantes de la escuela representados en la galería ,cada uno luciendo una lista similar de crímenes en su contra.

Pero los mas sorprendentes retratos eran los de los maestros. Cada uno había puesto un bloque en el. Limitando su capacidad de aprendizaje y memoria hasta el punto en que era sorprendente que pudiera pensar. Bloque similares habían sido puestos en su magia y de acuerdo con los libros , limita su poder a la mitad por cada maestro. El primero reduce a la mitad su poder ,el segundo la mitad de la energía restante y así sucesivamente , hasta que tenia apenas el 0,25% de su magia disponible para su uso .¡Era ridículo que pudiera echar un simple lumos y mucho menos un patronus.

Su cólera aumento cuando llego al retrato de Dumbledore .En lugar de un pequeño libro o lista ,tenia varios tomos gruesos ante su imagen ,cada uno detalla la forma en que limita los poderes de Harry mentales, mágicos y la capacidad de aprender. Harry aprendió que el 0,25% había puesto otro bloque , por lo que en realidad solo utilizaba un ¡0,0125% de su magia¡ Rugió de rabia mientras asimilaba esto.

_¡Si el mundo va a joderme _pensó con saña, _pues les devolveré el puto favor¡_ Decidió que todos iban a pagar . todo el mundo que le hizo daño ,todo el mundo que no le hizo caso ,todo el mundo. Decidió que iba a poner a Voldemort en vergüenza , ¡seria el mayor señor oscuro que jamás había existido¡

El pidió a la habitación un libro sobre como liberarse de los bloques y un libro se le apareció junto con un sillón de cuero negro. Se sento en ella y leyó el libro, recordando el ritual descrito y las runas necesarias para ello .Despues de haber terminado de leer le pidió a la sala una habitación adecuada para el ritual y se convirtió en una cámara de piedra grande ,desprovisto de cualquier cosa a excepción de una pequeña caja de cuchillos .Agarro dos cuchillos ,se sento en el centro de la habitación y se puso a trabajar.

Trabajo durante horas, cortando runas complejas en su piel donde se cruzaban y brillaban con energía .la sangre fluía de el ,bañando el suelo en un charco profundo rojo, que se congelo y se endureció.

Por ultimo, cuando se completo la ultima runa ,Harry dejo caer los brazos y las runas brillaron con mayor intensidad , lo quemo por dentro con un dolor insoportable cuando su magia escapo de su prisión y fue a traces de su cuerpo .Dio un impulso final que rompió las piedras que lo rodeaban con su poder antes de desmayarse de dolor.

Harry se despertó en un charco de sangre .Se sentó gimiendo y murmurando maldiciones sobre el maldito libro que decía que sentiría una "sensación de ardor leve" ,_bastardos_. Se puso de pie y su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Parecía mas alto. Miro hacia abajo y vio sus pantalones y zapatos hechos jirones . _Joder_, pensó, _he crecido_. Supuso que ahora mediría 6,11 pies (N/A: lo siento si me equivoco pero no tengo ni idea sobre este sistema métrico), mucho mas alto que el bastardo de Ronald y mucho mas que su anterior 5,5 pies. También se dio cuenta de que tenia mas musculo, sus brazos sobresalían amenazadoramente y su torso parecía estar hecho de hierro.

_¿Que mas ha cambiado?,_ reflexiono y le pidió a la sala algo para mostrar sus poderes mágicos . La sala respondió con un cuenco de plata en una mesa que tenia una nota y un gran rollo de pergamino al lado. Cogió la nota y leyó _Atlantean Assesment Bow, corte su mano y deje que la sangre entre en el recipiente .El tazon escribirá sus poderes y atributos físicos , así como los títulos en el pergamino. También leda un nivel de potencia en la Escala de energía Merlín .0 es muggle ,1000 siendo Merlín .Esta escala no tiene limite superior , pero el 100 es el puntaje mas alto registrado._

Harry corto con impaciencia su palma y dejo que la sangre cayera dentro de la taza ,antes de ver con asombro como el corte se curo .se volvió hacia el pergamino con la esperanza de una explicación y casi se cayo del shock con los resultados, parecían no terminar nunca. Una vez recuperado cogió el pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo .

_Nombre_

_Harold James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Emrys-Draconis-Dracule-Necros_

_Títulos_

_Señor Potter_

_Señor Black _

_Señor Slytherin (Heredero mágico)_

_Señor Ravenclaw(Heredero mágico)_

_Señor Gryffindor(Heredero mágico)_

_Señor Hufflepuff(Heredero mágico)_

_Lord Emrys(Heredero mágico)_

_Baron Draconis (Heredero mágico)_

_Conde Dracule(Heredero mágico)_

_Maestro Necros(Heredero mágico)_

_Señor de las Sombras_

_Bestia de las sombras_

_Maestro Dragon_

_Rey de las serpientes_

_Maestro nigromante_

_Gran Hechicero_

_Potestades _

_Lengua Parsel _

_Lengua Draconico_

_Nigromante Natural_

_Señor de las Bestias de las Sombras (control sobre las criaturas oscuras, puede crearlos)_

_Elemental: Fuego, Agua, Tierra ,Electricidad, Sombra_

_Mago Sombra_

_Oclumancia natural/Legillimens/Telepatia_

_Empatía_

_Magia de foco_

_Animago múltiple: Basilico, Dragon, Dementor, Maestro vampiro, Thunderbird_

_Shape Shifter(puede imitar la apariencia de otras personas)_

_Mago del Tiempo_

_Gran Maestro Encantador_

_Nivel de potencia_

_Indice de energía: 1.604.672(en crecimiento)_

_Enfoque Mágico necesitado: múltiples núcleos, materiales, poder de enfoque de una gema_

_Atributos físicos _

_Altura: 7,1 pies_

_Peso:15 st_

_Fuerza(siendo 1 un kneazel y 100 un gigante): 249_

_Color del cabello: Negro_

_Color de los ojos :Verde con manchas rojas_

_Bueno ,_pensó temblando_ soy el individuo mas poderoso del mundo y un montón de otras cosas. Bien ,nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. _Decidió que practicar sus poderes antes de salir sala y preparar un equipo digno de el ,cuando vio su varita débil y lamentable para el.

La sale se transformo en una gran biblioteca ante sus ojos, con estanterías llenas de libros sobre sus poderes y habilidades. Empezó sobre sus poderes de mago del Tiempo , para ver si podía conseguir mas tiempo para trabajar el resto de sus habilidades. Después de horas de investigación y aprendizaje descubrió que podía controlar una parte del flujo del tiempo. El podía frenar el paso del tiempo hasta el punto que un día para el era un segundo para los demás fuera del área que creara. Puso inmediatamente toda la habitación en estasis, antes de empezar de nuevo su investigación.

El trabajo durante semanas ,desarrollo todos sus poderes hasta que pudo dominarlos. Podía convertirse en cualquiera de sus formas animagas en un segundo. Su forma de basilisco empequeñecía al de la cámara, midiendo mas de 200 pies de largo y 8 de ancho, con una mirada que derretía al que lo miraba a los ojos. Su forma de dragón media mas de 90 pies con una envergadura de 180. Era negro como la noche , aparte de unas vetas de color rojo oscuro en las alas, con aspecto de manchas de sangre. Sus llamas podían derretir cualquier metal en un segundo. La forma Dementor lo consiguió fácilmente ,ya que tenia mucha experiencia con ellos .pero se dio cuenta que ser mas alto que la mayoría de ellos. Su forma de vampiro fue la mas difícil ,ya que tuvo que acostumbrase a la sensación de estar muerto. Sin embargo los beneficios valieron la pena con su fuerza triplicada al igual que su velocidad.

Sus otras habilidades mágicas florecieron también. Ahora podía provocar huracanes ,maremotos, terremotos y infiernos ardientes con una simple mirada y enviar sombras a sus enemigos en forma de guadaña y lanza. Los poderes de mago sombra eran su favorito. El gano otra forma animal, su favorito , la forma de una gran pantera negra. También podía viajar entre las sombras ,nublar un área en la oscuridad y controlar las sombras como un musculo, dándole forma de un escudo, arma o criatura infernal.

También encontró un antiguo ritual que transferían los recuerdos de sus antepasados . con eso gano la memoria de todos sus antepasados ,adquiriendo así conocimientos arcanos desde el inicio del tiempo. Ahora tenia el conocimiento mas completo de la magia que cualquier persona viva o muerta. Ahora podía invocar ejércitos de las profundidades del infierno ,construir un poderoso castillo y crear casi cualquier objeto con sus propias manos.

Después de perfeccionar sus habilidades mágicas y obtener el conocimiento de cientos de personas ,decidió crear las armas con las que iba a forjar su imperio oscuro. Empezó con par de dagas simples pero elegantes, impregnadas con veneno de basilisco y forjados en las llamas de dragón eran de un negro cristalino con un filo esmeralda. Los puso en pistoleras en cada muslo .mataban con un solo corte ,pero podría ser una muerte lenta ,agonizante o rápida.

Después empezó a trabajar con su espada .Se decidió con una empuñadura para utilizarla con una o dos manos. El protector de la mano eran dos colmillos de basilisco . La hoja era de un cristal de color purpura oscuro de ónix , con bordes rojo sangre .La ranura central que recorre el centro de la hoja tenia un hueco de diamante, que contenía un liquido verde remolino que Harry había hechizado para que nunca dejara de moverse, podía absorber las armas de las personas que morían por ella y confinarlos a la tortura eterna . Este liquido era sangre de dementor del propio Harry.

Con las hojas completas , Harry las encanto , llenándolas con su poder y tejiendo hechizos .Estaban encantadas para que nunca se rompieran , absorbieran/reflejaran hechizos y encenderse en llamas purpuras a la orden de Harry.

Una vez hecho esto ,Harry comenzó la tarea de crear su varita. El cuerpo principal era madera de ébano y madera de un árbol de sangre(un árbol que crece cuando se alimenta de sangre) envuelto alrededor del otro en una doble hélice. La base era acero fuego del infierno ,que estaba encantado por separado para convertirse en un pico de púas en una orden mental de Harry .Rematado con oro y plata con una garra de cuarzo de aura , un extraño cristal que cambia de color cunado lo miraba desde diferentes ángulos. Se veía magnifico.

Pero sus núcleos eran mas sorprendentes y Harry apostaría su vida a que Ollivander querría examinarlos .Los primeros núcleos eran la sangre de cada uno de las formas de Harry ,luego siguió la sangre de un demonio que había convocado para ingredientes y un poco de entrenamiento .El demonio también suministro cuerdas del corazón ,huesos ,colmillos , y pelo para usar como núcleo. Después de esto añadió polvo de colmillo de basilisco, dientes de Nundu, pelo thestral , hueso de dementor ,raíz de mandrágora y una pluma de Knight Raven(cuervo mágico)

Luego cogió 6 cristales y vertió sus poderes elementales en ellos . Cuando termino crepitaban de energía y lanzaban chispas. Los molió en polvo y los mezclo entre si creando una mezcla que mataría a cualquier otro ser al contacto con su piel.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner los últimos ingredientes en su varita ,tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba algo. De pronto lo entendió y preparo otro ritual. Con este ritual crearía una criatura de si mismo. Requería que la persona que hiciera el ritual tuviera veneno de basilisco y lagrimas de fénix en su sangre. No muchos tenían este tipo de sangre por lo que era un ritual raro.

Cuando el ritual llego a su fin ,surgió una figura que voló alrededor de Harry un par de veces antes de aterrizar .

Era un fénix sombra.

Un fénix ordinario era de rojo y oro ,completamente de luz y podía traer felicidad y alegría con su canto. Un ave fénix sombra era casi todo lo contrario . Era completamente negro ,excepto por una ligera capa de manchas plateadas en la parte inferior de sus alas. Era totalmente oscuro y su canto solo hacían sentir dolor ,tristeza y desesperación .

Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para su varita. Se unió a su nuevo familiar rápidamente y tomo un poco de su sangre, lagrimas ( eran curativas para su amo y acido para cualquier otra persona) y plumas para unirlos a su varita.

Una vez que el ultimo ingrediente se puso en la varita lo sello permanentemente con fuego de dragón y comenzó la etapa final de construcción .la canalización de su magia en ella. Tardo mas de tres meses y al final había agotado por completo su reserva mágica. Cuando despertó del coma ,su magia había vuelto a sus niveles normales . Se acerco a su varita ,admirando su apariencia y poder .Extendió la mano y lo agarro de su soporte y sintió una sacudida de la energía que recorrió por su brazo.

Había llegado el momento.

Es hora de que regrese, para vengarse, para reclamar el mundo como suyo. El mostraría a esos debiluchos patéticos que una vez llamo amigos lo que significa traicionarle. El mostraría a esas criaturas sin espinas que una vez llamo "profesor" lo que podía hacer ;el mostraría a Voldemort lo que significa ser un Señor Oscuro.

Se puso su túnica , las armas y salió de la habitación .ya no era Harry Potter quien dejo esa habitación , después de lo que pareció solo unas horas para todo el mundo , sino el Señor Oscuro Sithis ,Rey de las Sombras y pronto del mundo.

Sithis marcho por los pasillos de Hogwarts , hacia el gran comedor. Su aura dementor estaba en su apogeo haciendo que las llamas de las antorchas se extinguieran cuando se acercaba

Con la varita en una mano y la otra agarrando sin apretar la espada ,entro en el gran comedor donde estaban cenando. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando reventaron las puertas .el sonrió mientras caminaba deteniéndose en los restos de lo que eran las puertas.

"¿CUÁL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTO?" rugió Dumbledore furioso "¿QUIÉN ERES?"

"Hola Dumbles" dijo Sithis sonriendo "para responder a su segunda pregunta ,mi nombre es señor Sithis, formalmente Harold Potter y para responder a su primera pregunta anciano, estoy anunciando el final de Hogwarts"

"¿Harry?" pregunto Dumbledore con incredulidad

"No mas Dumbledore" gruño "No desde que me entere lo que me hicieron , encantarme la memoria después de que turbas me golpeaban con diversión , el robo de mi herencia ,¡VINCULASTE MI MAGIA¡"

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER SIENTATE AHORA MISMO" grito Hermione , que acababa de recobrar su voz "¡NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE HABLAS ¡ TE LO MERECES TODO¡ ERES UN ARROGANTE PEQUEÑO FENOMENO, ASI QUE CALLATE Y DISCULPATE¡

"Ah , me preguntaba si el castor hablaría" gruño Harry" aquí mi respuesta perra" apuntando su varita hacia ella y estaba instantáneamente cubierta de llamas , no paro de gritar hasta que todo lo que quedo fue un charco de piel derretida con una pila de huesos al lado

Toda la sala se quedo aturdida por un minuto antes de que todos comenzaran a gritar , maldecir ,vomitar o una mezcla de los tres. Los maestros se quedaros en shock ,incapaz de creer que habían visto a su alumna estrella derretida hasta la muerte delante de ellos a manos de su esclavo ,su arma. Cuando paso la conmoción todos rugieron y lanzaron maldiciones hacia Harry .los estudiantes hicieron lo mismo y lo que sucedió después solo puede describirse como un baño de sangre.

Al segundo que una maldición voló hacia el, Harry sonrió de manera salvaje y la aparto con la espada y en el mismo movimiento corto el estomago de un primer año ,derramando sus entrañas en el suelo. Las siguientes maldiciones fueron tratadas de manera similar antes de que decidiera devolver el fuego. Rayos de luz volaron desde su varita con la fuerza de una bala, cada vez que golpeaba a alguien, la victima gritaba de dolor mientras sus huesos explotaban, la piel se derretía o se hervía su sangre. Pronto el estaba resbaladizo por la sangre de los cadáveres mutilados de la mayoría de los estudiantes mientras que los profesores fueron encerrados en prisiones mágicas ,capaces de ver ,oír y oler todas las muertes de sus alumnos pero sin poder hacer nada.

Los únicos estudiantes que no cubrían el suelo eran los antiguos amigos de Harry .cada uno de ellos fue empalado en una estaca por su culo ,a través de su torso y saliendo por los hombros.

Sonriendo ante el espectáculo que había creado ,se volvió hacia los encarcelados y se rio de sus miradas de incredulidad, antes de matarlos uno a uno , delante se sus colegas y amigos. Lo peor lo guardo para el final. Después de matar a la mayoría, Harry se volvió hacia los tres peores traidores ,mientras decapitaba a Snape. Hagrid ,McGonagall y Dumbles. Decidió eliminar primero al grande y libero a Hagrid. Cayendo al suelo con un estruendo que hizo temblar el suelo agarro un banco y fue a por Harry rugiendo de ira. Harry negó con la cabeza antes de tirar su varita y espada al aire ,lanzando sus dagas al semigigante y agarrar sus armas mientras caían.

Las dagas golpean a Hagrid en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás y estrellándolo contra la pared. Harry convoco sus puñales y los guardo en sus fundas.

"Adios Hagrid" dijo con voz infantil antes de que se desangrara

"Vamos Minnie ,eres la próxima" grito Harry todavía con voz infantil. Ella gruño y comenzó a disparar maldiciones con la esperanza de acabar con el antes de que la matara. Después de unos minutos ,Harry se aburrió y la ato con cadenas

"Bien Potter" escupió con veneno "Ya me tienes, mátame y acaba con esto" le miro a los ojos y no vio rastro de piedad solo crueldad.

"Oh no Minnie, tengo algo especial para ti" sonrio maliciosamente agitando la varita sobre los cadáveres. Los cadáveres de sexo masculino que estaban casi intactos se levantaron.

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes amo?" dijeron los cadáveres como uno solo ,sonrió y volvió a mirar a McGonagall que tenia miedo en sus ojos ahora.

"Muy sencillo mis siervos no muertos leales . Quiero que toméis a esta mujer a una esquina y… divertíos hasta que hayan tenido suficiente"

"Excelente maestro" los cadáveres que aun tenían rostros parecían estar sonriendo mientras arrastraban a una llorosa McGonagall hacia el rincón mas alejado y comenzó lo que podía ser como una pesadilla sin fin para la bruja escocesa.

Harry sonrió con cariño a los cadáveres antes de pasar a Dumbledore y liberarlo. Cuando lo hizo , el anciano llamo a Fawkes para salvarlo, pero el fénix sombra lo intercepto y lo llevo a tierra .Dumbledore no podía hacer nada mas que ver como su fiel amigo es comido por el ave. Cuando Fawkes murió ,el fénix sombra se comió el pollito recién nacido de las cenizas y comenzó a comenzó a comerse toda la ceniza del suelo .Cuando se comió la ultima mota , estaba envuelto en llamas negras y moradas, ya que se comió al fénix, consumiendo su poder. Cuando las llamas se apagaron era unas 6 pulgadas mas alto y amplio.

Dumbledore se sentó a llorar mientras el seguía viendo morir a sus amigos una y otra vez en su mente .Harry se acerco a el y se inclino para susurrarle al oído.

"Nunca olvidare esto Albus, nunca" y con eso empalo al antiguo director de Hogwarts con su espada absorbiendo su alma para los eventos de esta noche durante toda la eternidad.

Harry salio del castillo con los gritos de la escocesa sonando gratamente en sus oídos _¿Y ahora?_ Musito antes de ver Hogsmeade. _Excelente_.

**Epilogo**

En los años siguientes el mundo cayo en la oscuridad cuando una aldea tras otra ,ciudad tras ciudad ,país tras país ,cayo en manos de Sithis. Voldemort fue asesinado poco después de que Sithis comenzara a construir su imperio, se le dio un funeral de héroes por los pocos que sobrevivieron a la batalla por defenderlos del mas grande señor oscuro que jamas haya vivido .

Señor Sithis conquisto tanto el mundo mágico como muggle pocos años después de salir de Hogwarts, dejando a la población mundial en solo 3 millones para el final de su campaña. El gobernó el mundo desde su Castillo Negro, alto y desolado, disfrutando de su vida con varias amantes y cientos de esclavas sexuales, mientras el mundo seguía ardiendo.

El nunca caería ,nunca vacilaría y nunca fallara.

¡Ave Señor Sithis! Soberano de la Tierra , por ahora y para siempre.

**HEY GENTE ¡ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC , AHORA TRADUCIRE UNO DE FUEGO Y HIELO Y DESPUES UN CAPITULO DE ENMENDAR**

**ESPERO QUE ESTEIS PASANDO UN BUEN VERANO**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
